Slammin' through your Shield
by VJB
Summary: Alexandra Becker, im Ring auch als "Alex Vega" bekannt, ist die neue Diva im RAW Roster und absolutes Babyface unter den anderen Diven und Superstars. Noch grün hinter den Ohren, versucht sie sich in der WWE zu beweisen und ihr Gimmick zu finden. Als deutsches Mädchen in den weiten Landen der USA, ohne Familie um sich herum die sie unterstützen könnte, versucht sie Fuß zu fassen.


**Yow, Ladies & Gents!  
Ja, hier präsentiere ich euch nun meine neue Story. Diesmal spielt sie im WWE Universum und hat sich langsam und schleichend schließlich in meinen Tagträumen geformt. Sorry, I can't help it... Bin nunmal auf dem Trip und muss einfach schreiben! :D Keine Ahnung wie viele Kapitel es geben wird. We'll see.. Ich will auch eigentlich nichts verraten, deshalb lest einfach los :p (Wenn ihr Bock habt und so :3) Möchte nur anmerken, dass ich nur die Ringnamen der Wrestler und Diven benutzen werde, da es ansonsten zu verwirrend werden könnte :)**

**Disclaimer: **Nichts meins, außer meine OC's! Ich möchte natürlich nicht respektlos sein und es mag vorkommen, dass manche Personen OOC sein könnte. Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann pardon me, please! Bin ja schließlich nicht allwissend und es ist nur eine FanFiktion ;) 

**PROLOG ‒ "Slammin' through your Shield"**

„Al?" Paige wartete einige Sekunden, ehe sie erneut an die Hotelzimmertüre ihrer Freundin klopfte. „Alex!" Als sich wieder niemand meldete, klopfte sie wieder energischer. So war die Verabredung definitiv nicht ausgemacht gewesen! Eigentlich hätten die Frauen sich bereits vor einer halben Stunde in der Hotellobby zum Brunch treffen sollen und nun stand die Schwarzhaarige vor einer geschlossenen Hotelzimmertür und bekam absolut keine Antwort. „Fuck, Alex, antworte mir gefälligst!", brüllte sie schließlich und bekam bereits argwöhnische Blicke von passierenden Hotelgästen geschenkt. Dann hörte sie endlich ein Lebenszeichen ihrer Freundin auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

Paige schnaubte. „Fuck." Sie konnte hören, wie Alex sich fluchend der Tür näherte und sie schließlich öffnete. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ sie beinahe laut auflachen. Die Frau, die nun vor ihr stand, sah ihrer Freundin zwar ähnlich, andererseits auch nicht. „Scheiße Al, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie besorgt und wurde von der gähnenden Brünetten schließlich reingelassen. „Aw, Paige. Es tut" Sie gähnte wieder. „mir so scheiße leid! Ich hab verpennt!" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Paige sich im chaotischen Hotelzimmer um, ehe sie ihren Blick auf ihre Freundin wendete. „No shit, Sherlock?", antwortete sie und musterte Alex. Die Brünette hatte eine hellblaue Wolldecke um ihren Körper geschlungen und war wohl frisch von ihr selbst aus dem Bett gescheucht worden. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander und ihre sonst so klaren Augen von Schlaf getrübt. „Verzeihst du mir?", Alex schenkte ihr ihren berühmt-berüchtigten Hundeblick und zog spielerisch eine Schnute.

Paige schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Lass das. Ich bin deine Verspätungen eh schon gewöhnt, also was soll's." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Alex grinste. „Wie wär's, ich mach mich schnell fertig und für deine Wartezeit geht das Essen auf mich?" Paige seufzte. „Fein, aber beeil dich."

Sofort begab Alex sich ins Badezimmer und ließ ihre Wolldecke samt Schlafanzug hinter sich. Sie nahm ihre Zahnbürste wie immer mit unter die Dusche um Zeit zu sparen, duschte sich und putzte gründlich ihre Zähne. Das heiße Wasser entspannte ihre schmerzenden Muskeln und wusch ihre aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen weg. Sie hätte das Workout des vorigen Abends definitiv nicht so hart angehen sollen, doch was sollte sie schon tun? Sie musste fit bleiben und ihre Fähigkeiten im besten Fall noch steigern. Sie musste besser werden als die anderen Diven. Alex seufzte und dachte an ihr Debütmatch zurück. Wie aufgeregt sie gewesen war. Damals wäre sie am liebsten so schnell so weit wie möglich weg gerannt. Als es schließlich so weit war, als sie ihre Vorgesetzten überzeugen konnte ihr eine Chance zu geben, war sie definitiv selbstbewusster gewesen. Doch sie hatte es damals geschafft. Sie hatte ihr erstes wichtiges Match bewältigt und das Publikum angeheizt. Ein breites Grinsen platzierte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller, als sie sich an all das zurückerinnerte. Es war nun genau drei Monate her. In den drei Monaten hatte sie sich besonders mit Paige angefreundet, denn die meisten anderen Diven wollten nichts von ihr wissen. Darauf hatte Alex sich vorbereitet, schließlich war jede neue Diva eben nur die „Neue" und somit Konkurrenz. Ein lautes Klopfen riss Alex aus ihren Gedanken. „Verdammt Weib, ich hab Hunger!", hörte sie Paige jammern und legte sofort einen Zahn zu. „Ist ja gut!" Alex lachte und trat aus der Dusche heraus.


End file.
